Tobias's note
by lovewords
Summary: Two and half years after Tris died and Tobias still hasn't recovered, but then he finds an anonymous note that asks him to meet someone at the Ferris wheel at midnight.
1. Ferris Wheel

**Tobias's POV**

I make way to the kitchen. My mother hasn't come in yet, but that's not unlike her. She likes to stay out late walking the streets of where she used to live. Even though life technically should have gotten easier for her after she left the streets of the faction less and came to live with me, but it hasn't. She misses her old ways of life though is determined to make a new one for herself. I open the fridge and grab a fizzy drink can. Though I never really cared for them it reminds me of my first date with her and I do all I can to keep her with me as much as possible. So I pop it open and take a long gulp of the acid like liquid. I shiver slightly as I feel it land in my stomach.

As I shut the door of the fridge I notice a note tapped to it.

_I have gone away for the weekend to stay with a friend. I didn't want you to worry about me. Xx mum. _

I took the note off the door and tossed it onto the counter. That's when I noticed the writing on the back.

_Meet me at the Ferris wheel at midnight. Don't tell anyone and come alone. _

There was nothing to tell me who the note was from and I didn't recognise the hand writing. Who would want to meet me so late? Why wouldn't they tell me who they were? Thinking about the Ferris wheel reminded me of Tris too. It caused a pain in my chest when I thought about it, but then again she was everywhere. I couldn't look at my own tattoos without her coming to mind. Her voice echoed around my head almost every hour of every day. Every now and then I liked to talk about her out loud and my happy memories would make me smile and laugh, but then they turn to sadness and hatred. I know I shouldn't but sometimes I blame her. She survived death too many times, in too many ways to let herself be beat by a couple of bullets.

I looked back at the second note and decided I would go. Whoever it was they had gone through lot of trouble to get the note to me. My security system was top notch and would have had to go through a lot to break in without leaving a trace.

It didn't take long before midnight was right around the corner and I left the apartment around 11:30. Hoping that it would give me enough time to get there before the other person, but I was wrong. As I approached the Ferris wheel I could make a small figure pacing back in forth. I could tell that the person was female because of their small build and the silhouette of a high ponytail. I made sure I was quite as came closer. I could hear her mumbling to herself every so often and then she did something that made me stop dead in my tracks. She lifted her hands and whipped her palms on her jeans. I took a step forward not sure if I could trust my own eyes. SNAP! I had stepped on twig and the girl jumped and turned to look at me. Her eyes met mine and even though it was dark I could tell by her voice when she spoke who it was.

"Tobias? Is that you?" her voice was the same, but older and a bit more manure sounding, never the less it was hers.

"Tris?" I felt my voice catch as I said her name and then she stepped into a beam of moonlight and I could see her. She was a bit taller. Her hair was darker but I could see that her roots were growing out blonde. She didn't say anything when I lunged for her and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled her close. Her small body pressed into mine like it had never left.


	2. Tris's explaination

**Tris's POV**

I closed my eyes as I let him kiss me. He his hands were down by my waist and were pressing me to him hard. I wish I could say it felt like I hadn't left, but then I wouldn't be feeling this unbelievable warmth in my chest as our kiss went on. Suddenly he stopped and pulled back. My heart skipped a beat as I instinctively feared what I had feared for the last two and a half years. He wouldn't forgive me.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, and then I wished immediately that I hadn't said those words. I knew that there must be dozens of things wrong with this.

"What isn't wrong?" he asked me stepping back a bit, but not letting go of my hips. "Were have you been?" his eyes were full of pain as he spoke and it hurt me so bad to see him like this. In fact I could only remember see him this heartbroken once before. When he thought I was going to my death. I didn't know what to say to him. Nothing I could say was believable, even the truth wouldn't be that convincing, but anyway, I couldn't tell him the truth even if I wanted; at least not yet. I cleared my throat.

"Well I didn't die." I said meekly and to my surprise he smiled.

"No, no you didn't," he whispered "But you were gone for a long time and there was a lot of evidence to suggest that you were; such as a dead body." I nodded.

"I can't explain that." I lied. "After I was shot by David, someone found me." I remember seeing my mother just before I blacked out. "I know that they helped saved me. If I hadn't been found then I know that I would be standing here in front of you now." I hadn't made up of everything. I had been rescued and saved from my bullet wounds, but I knew how my body had been found dead, but couldn't tell Tobias.

He pulled me in for another kiss and I let him. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was short but not as short as when he kept it abnegation style. This time I pulled back.

"Tobias, is this, OKAY?" I asked him hesitantly. For all I knew he was married with kids. I mean I hadn't been in his life for over two years. He looked taken aback.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked. I felt silly asking this after the way he reacted when he saw me, but never-the-less I had to know.

"Do you still love me?" his expression was baffled like he didn't understand. "I mean, I know my feelings have survived this long, but I haven't been here for so long-" he cut me off.

"Still love you?" he pulled me close again, "Tris I never stopped." and this time when he kissed me it didn't stop…


	3. Filling the space

**Tobias's POV**

I guess we somehow decided to go back to my apartment and sense my mom wasn't going to be there I didn't object. Besides we had some catching up to do. We walked in silence away from the wheel. My heart beat had steadied, but wasn't sure if I had fully recovered from Tris reappearing like this. I had so many questions to ask her and I'm sure she was all but knowledgeable of me at the moment, but I knew that now wasn't the time.

"So, how have you been." She almost seemed awkward. This was not how it should be. I took her hand in mine.

"My life has been steady. As for me personally, I have been a total," I paused

"A total…" she was asking me to finish that sentence which I knew I couldn't do. Words couldn't describe how I had lived without her these past few years.

"Look Tris, I haven't been that great, neither has Christina and Celeb." I had just almost come to terms with her death after all this time… I mean I had brought myself to spread her ashes only a few days ago and now she just appears out of the blue? None of this made any sense.

"I know, know. I'm sorry I couldn't have come to you any soon, but I didn't want to risk being seen-" she stopped walking and turned me to face her. "Tobias, you can't tell anyone that I'm alive, do you hear me?" I was shocked. Didn't she realise that people still loved her. People believed she was dead? She shook me slightly. "Tobias, this is important no one must know that I'm here." I nodded faintly. Then said

"I won't tell, but people have seen me walking around with no soul for two years. I think they notice that I have my heart back." My hands found her waist and I pulled her close. I kissed her neck made my way up to her jawline. I felt the warmth of her breath on my ear and she whispered

"Don't let me go. Ever."

"Never." I mumbled back to her, getting lost in her scent. It was getting harder to control myself. I felt her small hands slip under the hem of my shirt and trace the lines of my tattoo, we both knew the marks off by heart. She knew exactly what she was doing when she placed her palm against the Dauntless symbol.

"Tris I-"

"I know." She said and pulled away.

When we reached my apartment it was around two in the morning. We hadn't said much on the walk back, but I didn't mind. Just knowing that she was there was all I needed to keep moving. I unlocked the door and moved out of the way to let her step in first.

"Wow." She said and even though I couldn't see her face I knew she was smiling. I stepped closer to her to fill the space between us. There had been a gap keeping s apart for far too long. I kissed her hard on the lips and she did the same back to me. It was dark and we were alone. There was nothing to stop me when I picked her up and plopped her back down onto the sofa. I felt her smile under my lips and that was all I needed. She slipped my shirt off and through it onto the floor.


	4. Cought in a lie

**Tris's POV**

I woke the next morning in his arms. It reminded me of that morning over two years ago now. In fact it had been the last day, before I had 'died'. I had woken with the same overwhelming sense of joy that filled my entire body. This was how it was meant be. I sighed softly to myself. I sat thinking of the night before, while at the same time listening to the steady intake of each breath he took.

He must have woken up at some point without me noticing because I had to try and stop myself from shivering as he ran a finger and my back and gently kissed my neck. He turned my around to face him and as he did I got even more tangled up in the t-shirt I had been wearing the other day.

"Good morning." He said softly not bothering to hide the perfect smile he had on his perfect face.

"Well, suppose it is going to be a nice day." I said to him grinning. His eyes were sparkling in the young light of the morning.

"Well only if you stick around. I don't think I could bare it if you left for a more than a minute ever again." I giggled slightly to myself, _yeah, like that was ever gonna happen_ I thought to myself happily.

"Ooh, I don't know I think I may have made some other plans." I stood up slowly and started to walk away. He snorted quietly to himself at my teasing him. I felt him grab my wrist and pull me back into his arms.

"Nooo you don't. You are staying exactly where you are young lady." We snuggled into each other laughing at little things each other said. This was more I could have hoped for. I didn't think he would welcome me back like this after what I had done. Even in my dreams it hadn't gone this well.

By the time noon rolled around we had somehow manage to part ways for long enough to get dressed. When I emerged from the bathroom after a quick shower and in one of Tobias's hoodies while I waited for my clothes to get out of the wash I could smell the bacon and eggs. I made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey," I said as I entered the room "It smells nice."

"Thanks." Tobias turned his head to look at me while keeping his hand on the handle of the frying pan that he was cooking the last of the bacon in. he smiled when he saw me leaning on the small table in the middle of the kitchen. My hair was up in a towel. I had grown it out again and dyed it black for other reasons but was now letting my natural colour grow back in. I must say it did look a bit ridiculous, but I didn't mind too much, after all it was only temporary.

"I hope you don't plan on going anywhere dressed like that." He said rising and eyebrow and noticing that I didn't have anything on underneath the large sweatshirt. I laughed.

"No, this is just for you." I stood up straight, pulling the hoodie down to make it longer. "I threw my things into the wash. I hope you don't mind…" I saw him smile just before saying

"Um, actually I do." I laughed a little and he grinned "Na, I'm kidding." I knew he had been. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

When we finished breakfast Tobias offered to go get my cloths out of the wash and I didn't object, but when he came back looking like I had shot him in the chest I knew he had found it. I had a lot of explaining to do.

**A/N- HEY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN ENJOYING MY STORY; I HAVE REALLY ENJOYED READING YOUR REVIEWS. I KNOW THAT I'M LEAVING YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER AND I, BUT IT'S ALL PLANNED OUT AND YOU JUST NEED TO TRUST ME AND GET THROUGHT THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT MIGHT BE A BIT ROUGH, BUT DON'T WORRY. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	5. The ring

**A/N- HEY! THAKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM A BIT ROUGH BUT DON'T WORRY IT'LL ALL BE OKAY IN THE END. **

**ENJOY!**

**Tobias's POV**

The ring sparkled in my fingers like a dagger to the heart. I saw Tris's face fall in horror. She had forgotten about it. I didn't know what to say to her and I didn't know if she planned on saying anything to me, then she slowly stood up from the sofa.

"Tobias, I can explain…" she trembled slightly. I couldn't look at her. I turned my gaze back to the diamond ring that I held in my hand.

"It's not what it looks like…" she continued. I let a nervous laugh. _Really?_ I thought. _I think I know an engagement ring when I see one._

"It's complicated… please listen to me." She wanted me to look at her, but I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to look away from the small object I was holding. I heard her walk over to me, her bare feet making a soft padded sound on the wood floor.

"Tobias, please." I shifted my gaze to look her in the eyes. She was closer than I expected. She seemed to relax a little when she saw me acknowledge her words.

"I- you see- I mean there is so much I need to tell you. This is not what it seems. I'm not-" I couldn't listen to this.

"Stop." I mumbled lifting up my hand to stop her from continuing. "Tris I don't want to know. I have only had you back for less than a day and I have already been lied to. I don't think that I can do this." My eyes were stinging and I was trying not to cry.

"No, no, no, no. Tobias I can't lose you again." When she said those words I lost my cool. My grief turned to rage.

"Lose me! Lose me! Tris I'm not the one who DIED for two years! You didn't lose me! I lost you!" I stopped and took in a deep breath. I she was stunned at my abrupt anger. I could tell Tris hadn't had a chance to accept what I had just said.

"And by the looks of it, you moved on pretty quickly." I spat throwing the ring at her. She caught it and looked at it like it could burn her.

"NO!" she shouted so suddenly it made me jump.

"This means nothing!" she hurled the ring over her shoulder. It bounced off the sofa and onto the floor. "It is a cover! I was undercover! I'm not ENGAGED!" her face was red from screaming and I stared at her through the sudden silence as what she said sank in. _She was undercover?_

"When I was shot, I should have died, but I didn't. Someone found me and helped me. I had been asked to take an undercover job high up in the government a few days before we had planned to take down…" she trailed off to see if I was listening. I was.

"I said no. but then when I woke up I was informed that I was dead. They had used my near death experience to their advantage. I was dead to you." She let out a heavy breath. She thought that I understood. She thought that I believed her.

**A/N- I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I'M NOT TOO SURE ABOUT IT. PLEASE GIVE ME FEED BACK AND I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR IDEAS. I WAS WONDERING IF YOU THOUGHT THE CHAPTERS WERE TOO SHORT OR NOT. OH! AND WHOSE POV DO YOU WANT ME TO START WITH NEXT CHAPTER? I'M GONNA GET THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU SOON. PLEAS, REVIEW!**


	6. Forgiven?

**A/N- HEY! I'M STARTING WITH TOBIAS'S POV BECAUSE IT GOT THE MOST VOSTS, BUT I'M ALSO GOING TO DO TRIS'S POV IN THIS CHAPTER TOO. I'M GOING TO TRY AND MAKE IT LONGER. ENJOY!**

**Tobias's POV**

Her small hands were pressed flat against my chest. She was looking up into my eyes breathing heavily. I hadn't said anything to her not because I didn't want to say anything, but because I wasn't sure what I could say. I mean what would you do if your girlfriend was dead for two years, turned up again and forgot to tell you she was engaged? But then again if she was telling the truth she, and there wasn't anyone else, how could you tell?

"Tobias?" Tris looked down at her feet. Her fingers had subconsciously gathered my shirt into small fist-fills.

"Mmm..." I replied telling her I was listening.

"I am- I'm not- you do believe me don't you?" she looked back up and I saw the girl that I had held in my arms two years ago. The young 16 year old girl that I loved and had lost and my heart ached to have her back. I wanted to say yes so bad. Then I blinked and her hair was dark and she was taller and older and… different. She had changed, we both had, I just couldn't tell how much.

"I don't know." She didn't press me, but I felt her body deflate, like she had given up. I didn't want her to give up. I wanted her to give me no reason to doubt her, to convince me she only wanted me, but it didn't seem like she was going to. So I spoke up.

"Tris," I whispered

"Yeah."

"Don't stop." she looked confused "Don't stop trying. I want you, but I have to be sure about everything." She nodded and cupped my face in her hands.

"Tobias, I'm never going stop. I love you." She smiled and so did I, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"And I love you, no matter what." And that was something I knew was true, something that would never change.

**Tris's POV**

My heart was breaking, but those words, they kept me going. To know he still loved me was all I need for now. I kissed him lightly on the lips before letting go and walking to the bathroom. I decided, despite the fact that I had only taken a shower a few hours ago, to take a bath.

I tied my hair up high on my head and tossed Tobias's hoodie on the tile floor as I dipped my toes into the water to check the temperature before climbing into the warm liquid. I had filled the bath with bubbles and they tickled my chin. I rested my head back on the cool rim of the tub.

I remembered how I had forgotten the ring. How I had thought to take it off before I met him, but after that the diamond had slipped my mind. When I saw it in his hands, my insides exploded and I knew that I was going to have to tell him the truth a lot sooner than I had planned. I had been worried he wouldn't believe me, except when he actually said he didn't I was surprised by how shocked I was. And of course I was scared. I need Tobias; I knew that now more than ever. These past few years I had tried to move, but I couldn't let go. I sighed and closed my eyes.

When I woke up the water was cooler and most of the bubbles had gone. I could see my pale skin under the surface which seemed even lighter when surrounded by the white sides of the bath. I heard a knock at the door and realised that that was what had woken me in the first place.

"Come in." I said and then the door popped open. Tobias came in his face unreadable.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No. you've been in here for a while and I just wanted to," he paused and sat down on the lid of the toilet "check on you."

"Oh, well I'm okay." He didn't leave and we both sat in an awkward silence.

"Is there anything else?" I asked trying to press out whatever he wanted to say.

"Tris, I need to know something. Who gave you that ring?" he asked and I didn't hesitate when I said

"He is nothing really. His name is Jack." I stopped for a moment "He was my partner while I was undercover. The ring was part of or act and well…" I trailed off. There wasn't much else to say. Tobias didn't look away, his gaze didn't falter.

"Where is he now?" I couldn't tell why he wanted to know.

"Oh, well I'm not sure." And I wasn't.

"Tris?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask to meet me? After all this time I mean." He wasn't sad looking just curious.

"Because like I said," I smiled. "I need love you."

**A/N- OKAY, SO I TRIED TO MAKE THE CHAPTER LONGER AND I'M GOING TO MAKE IT EVEN LONGER NEXT TIME. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHO'S POV YOU WANT ME TO START WITH NEXT. I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	7. Flash back

**A/N- OKAY, I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THA TRIS IS TELLING THE TRUTH TO TOBIAS, SHE MAY BE LEAVING OUT TINY DETAILS THAT WILL COME OUT SOON, BUT SHE ISN'T LIEING. SORRY I JUST WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW SO YOU'RE NOT CONFUSED. SOOOO… WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY ENJOY CHAPTER 7!**

**Tobias's POV**

I could hear her getting out of the bath as I shut the door behind me. I wasn't quite sure if what she had told me was convincing me to believe her or not. She didn't to talk about him in the past tense which was why I asked where he was, but apart from that she didn't seem to care much else about him, and Tris wasn't very good at hiding her feelings.

_I believed her. _Before I had thought everything through I couldn't be sure, but now I knew. I ignored anything that tried to nibble its way in that might bring doubt with it. I wanted to believe her and there was nothing to stop me.

I made my way to the bedroom and sat on the edge of bed. Before I knew it I had flopped back and was trying not to fall asleep. I was fighting my heavy eyelids and the darkness that was clouding my vision. A figure appeared in the door way, normally this would wake me up, but the fact that I knew it was Tris made me smile and slip away.

**Tris's POV**

He was lying on the bed and it was all I could not go and lay next to him. I knew I should leave him to rest. If he slept maybe his dreams would tell him I was here and telling him the truth. That was what I wanted so I turned away and went back to the lounge. Tobias's apartment had three main rooms, the kitchen, lounge and bedroom, with a small bathroom and utility room. It was perfect and I felt at home. How long would it be till it _was_ home? Was it already home?

I picked a magazine up off the table and started to flick through it. I hadn't ever really read a magazine before. When the factions were around there weren't very many to get your hands on, but now that they were gone people needed things to entertain them in their free time. I definitely had free time. My eyes glided over the images of political events that had taken place, the new _fashion._ I still just liked simple colours and shapes, but people wanted more and that's what they were getting.

_FLASH BACK_

"_I don't like it." I said looking into the mirror. I was wearing a tight red dress that showed off just how plain I was. My hair was down in little curls framing my face and I just didn't look like me. I suppose that was the only upside. _

"_Well I think you look great," Jack said sweetly as he adjusted his tie around his collar "And it's art of our cover. I am a slick member of the board, who is loaded with money and you are my fiancé, who dresses like she's single." He passed me a pair of black heels. I smiled in the mirror at him. His blue eyes held no secrets from me and told me no lies. _

"_Do you think you can live with that?" I shrugged._

"_I guess." He came over and stood inches behind me. I could feel the heat radiating off his body through the thin silk of the dress. "We better go." I said suddenly and walked out of the room after checking my appearance in the mirror one more time._

_FLASH BACK OVER_

I shook the memory from my mind. Thinking of Jack made me sad and I wondered where he was now. then I remembered the man in the other room, the one I _knew _I loved.

**Tobias's POV**

My eyes flew open as there was a heavy knock at the door. I didn't really know how long I had been asleep, but I could tell it was late because the sun was barely visible over the horizon. I got up and left the room. I couldn't imagine who would be visiting at this time. As I walked into the lounge my thoughts were confirmed because Tris was curled up on the sofa, with a magazine lying on her lap. I stopped to look at her. She looked so peaceful and I smiled to myself. There was another load knock on the door and I hurried over to open it, before they woke Tris.

A young man stood in front of me. He had dark blond hair, was about the same height as me and appeared he to be similar age to me. I didn't recognise him.

"Can I help you?" I asked taking in his worried expression.

"I'm looking for Tris." Before I could reply he walked pass me and into the apartment. I turned around stunned. The man was kneeled down holding Tris's hand. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes into his. She didn't startle, she didn't jump at the strange man instead she smiled a sleepy smile and whispered

"Jack."

**A/N- AND THERE IT IS! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHO'S POV YOU WANT ME TO START WITH NEXT TIME. WOLD YOU LIKE TO HEAR FROM JACK? ANY PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. I want you

**A/N- HI! THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I HAD A FEW SAY THAT IT WAS CONFUSING SO I'M GONNA TRY AND CLEAAR THING UP…**

**TRIS DIED AT THE END OF ALLIGENT. **

**IT TURNS OU THAT THE GOVERNMENT FAKED HER DEATH SO THAT THEY COULD USE HER TO SORT SOME STUFF OUT HIGH UP IN THE GOVERMNT. **

**TRIS WAS UNDERCOVER FOR OVER TWO YEARS. **

**HER PARTNER WAS JACK AND THEY TP PREENDED TO BE A COUPLE. **

**THEN SHE COMES BACK FOR A REASON I CANT TELL YOU YET. **

**THEN JACK FINDS HER FOR YET ANOTHER REASON THAT I CAN'T TELL YOU YET. (SORRY) **

**WE ARE NOW BACK TO WHERE THE STORY IS NOW.**

**I HOE THAT MAKES THINGS A LITTLE CLEARER… SORRY IF IT DOESN'T'… **

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 8! **

**Jack's POV**

Oh! Thank God! I found her! I had been looking for over a week and had come up with nothing until I actually decided to get into her head. Then it took me all of 1 hour to figure out where she had gone. She smiled at me as she opened her eyes.

"Jack." She whispered. I breathed a sigh of relief. I took in her healthy face and the strong sound of her voice even when she was half asleep.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she came to her senses. I saw her eyes flash over my shoulder and tugged her hand free of mine. I didn't know what she was looking at that would make her react this way so I turned around, to see what she was looking at. There stood the man that had let me in. He was staring at us though in the dark I couldn't see his expression. As he took step towards us it was easy to tell it was a happy one.

"Tobias," Tris said trying to keep her voice calm. She got up off the sofa and walked towards him cautiously. "This is," she paused and turned to me for a moment. "Jack. We worked together." I cleared my throat,

"Work." I corrected her quietly and she gave me daggers. I was not helping the situation obviously. "sorry." I mumbled so that only she could hear me.

"I see." said the man bitterly.

"Jack, this is Tobias. My," she took his hand and pulled it away gently,

"Friend." Tobias finished for her. I wasn't quite sure what else to say. The silence was awkward and heavy. I ran my fingers through my hair, it was what I did when I was stressed or confused and out of the corner of my eye I saw Tris wipe her palms on an old hoodie. I recognised that old habit.

**Tris's POV **

My palms were sweating and my heart was beating so fast and so loud that I could have sworn the whole room could hear it. _What was Jack doing here? How had he found me?_ I could feel a lump rising in my throat. It was getting harder and harder to swallow. _How would Tobias ever believe me now?_

"I think I'll leave you two to talk." Tobias's voice was full accusation and I knew what he was thinking. He was wrong. Jack and I were the ones who were just friends. I didn't feel the anything than love for Tobias and I couldn't imagine him hating me for something that wasn't real.

"No." I said firmly before he had a chance to leave the room. The last thing I wanted was to be left alone in a room with Jack right now. "Jack can we help you with anything?" Jack shook his head.

"No, I just came to find you Tris. You left and-" oh great, here he was giving the impression that he needed me; which he did, but not for the reasons that I needed Tobias.

"You left?" Tobias said and I was a little taken aback. I hadn't expected him to say anything, let alone without shouting.

"Well, yes. Obviously sense I'm here with you." I let out sigh not knowing myself how this was going to work out. Tobias seemed to think over what had said even though it wasn't very complicated.

"Tris, I really do need to talk to you." Jack was serious, but now wasn't the right time to talk about the past.

"Please, Jack I think you should leave for now. Maybe we could talk tomorrow, when I'm not so tired." I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I pleaded with my eyes as Jack went to object and he quickly closed his mouth.

"Fine, I come back tomorrow." but he didn't move no one did.

"Okay," suddenly my muscles relaxed and I was able to move. I led Jack back over to the door. When he was gone I turned around so I could look at Tobias. My stomach was in a knot as I saw his pained expression.

"Tobias I-"

"Don't." I stopped talking and shut my mouth trying not to cry.

**Tobias's POV**

I didn't know what to think any more. All she seemed to do was lie and keep secrets not just from me, but from everyone. I couldn't decide whether this was a lie or just a secret kept to protect her and until I was I going to stay calm.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?" her voice was weak and I couldn't bear it.

"What do you want?" I didn't ask it angry or said, I just asked. I had to know. She didn't hesitate she didn't tremble. She responded strong and sure, leaving behid the girl. No doubt in her voice and it made me smile despite how I was feeling.

"You." I didn't respond at first. I was just drinking in her small build, and beautiful eyes.

"Then come here." and she did and I kissed her and she cried and I was complete for a moment.


	9. Tears

**A/N- HEY! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Tris's POV**

I melted in his arm. I was flooded with relief as he kissed me. Jack vanished from my mind and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he ran his fingers through my hair. I could feel his warm breath on my face every time he moved his lips into a new position on mine. We pulled back together.

"Tris, I believed you, but now you know I can't. Anything you say now I can't take seriously. Not now. Not yet." I couldn't let him talk like this.

"Tobias, I don't love him like I love you. He is more like a brother than anything else." He nodded.

"That may be true, but how does he feel about you? I don't think that the man who I just saw doesn't have feelings for you. I don't know what he wants to talk you about, but whatever it is it's important-" I cut him off.

"I don't have to talk to him. I don't want to talk to him. Especially if it means you can't trust me." I took his face in my hands. I needed him. I couldn't live without Tobias, those 2 years without him I didn't really live, I just existed. He just shook his head. I guess my little speech didn't help me.

"I'm going to go to bed." He mumbled turning away and heading off to his room. I was left standing in the middle of the room by myself. I felt tear slid down my check and went over to the coach. I think I cried myself to sleep.

**Tobias's POV**

I laid in the dark. I had the covers pulled all the way up to my chin. I stared at the ceiling thinking about what had just happened. There was something that she wasn't telling me, something that I couldn't ignore. I only knew one thing; that I loved her. I prayed that she wasn't lying when she told me she returned those feelings. I knew she used to. My heart was speeding u as I realised that I was crying. I cried myself to sleep.

**A/N- SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE ABOUT JACK COMING BACK YET, BUT I DID WANT TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO READ. HOPEFULLY I WILL GET YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Needed

**A/N- OKAY SO HERE IS CHAPTER 10! IT WAS QUITE DIFFICULT TO WRITTE SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYE IT!**

**Jack's POV**

As I reached the door of the apartment I slowed, suddenly less eager to get there. To be honest I didn't really feel like talking any more. Not to her at least. Every time I thought of her I smiled, she would make me laugh when I was depressed or save my life when I I'm about to be shot in the back of the head. The past two years have been the best and worst in my life because her and I want her to know that. I want to know if she had felt it too. I always knew that she had someone special in her life, or at least had before she became a spy, I did too, but I guess I assumed we would both move on and find comfort in each other. For a moment I thought we had found that. Then she left.

I knocked on the door and when there was no answer I sighed and went to leave.

"Jack," her voice was unreadable I had known that it would be. She always used that voice when she was going into a vulnerable situation. I didn't want to hear this. I wanted her to sound undeniably strong. I turned back around to face her. Her face showed nothing either.

"Tobias is out. Come in." so did.

She shut the door behind me and went to sit over on the sofa.

"Make yourself comfortable." She said gesturing to the chair opposite her. I sat down and we sat in an awkward silence.

"You said you needed to talk to me," she passed "I'm listening."

"Yes, Tris, you need to come back." Her face was stone.

"They still need you. The whole operation was almost blown because you left." I was leaning in trying to get as close to her as possible.

"I'm not going back. I want a life again. I want to have him back." I felt a small pain in my heart as she said those words.

"Was the last two years not a life? Were we not living?"

"No!" she shouted "That was not a life! I was not living! I don't know how I ever thought that was living. I don't know how you did either." I said what was true.

"You kept me alive Tris." She closed her eyes and shook her head sadly.

"I don't feel that way about you Jack. I love Tobias, I always have and I always will. I'm sorry, I really am, but that's the way it is."

"No," I started, but she cut in

"Yes, Jack I really don't-"

"No," I said again.

"Tris, I loved you." She opened her mouth to object, but I pressed on. "There might have been a time when I believed we could make it work, I admit I was wrong. But that's not what I want to talk about. You can't just leave a cover like you did. The Government are not happy with you. They sent out a search party for you. I guess I slipped their mind as someone who could help find you. Tris they need you back. You know too much to be out on your own. I'm afraid that they need you. Both of us to carry on with our operation for a long while." She shook her head again.

"Oh, well I can't." she put her arms up in front her face.

"I think you should go."

"But-"

"No, you should go." I watched get up and open the door again.

"Good, bye Jack." Except she didn't see Tobias stood outside the door.

**Tobias's POV**

I had heard the whole thing. Every word and I loved her.

"Tobias, Jack was just leavening." And he did, after a quick nod he scurried off without a word.

"I heard you, Tris." She nodded not knowing if this was good or bad.

"Oh? How much?" she asked.

"All of it I think. Tris if you leave I'm coming with you." Her head jerked up from her feet.

"Tobias,"

"No, Tris, I want to live and have a life like you said. I want you to have a life. I want you to have me. I know you're not telling me something, but I don't care anymore, if you were going to tell me than you would have by now." there was a silence, but it was full of feeling and thoughts.

"Okay?" I asked wanting to end this conversation forever.

"Okay." She said.

**A/N- I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME WHO'S POINT OF VIEW YOU WANT NEXT AND I WOUD LOVE TO HEAR ANY IDEAS YOU MIGHT HAVE. ANYWAY, THANKS! **


	11. Changed

**Tobias's POV**

The next day I knew that Evelyn would be back and I wasn't quite sure how I would get Tris out of the house before she got back. I couldn't exactly through her out onto the streets. Tris was next to me when I woke up and was still sound asleep. I smiled at her small body curled up into a tight ball. I got of bed and went to have a quick shower before heading off to work. Being a politician's assistant is hard work, but I enjoy it. I like being able to use my words and ideas, rather than my physical strength and body.

I walked the streets to the old Erudite headquarters. It has been fully repaired, but with a few rather large alterations. I didn't really like looking at it from the outside because it's appearance was in that sense hadn't changed much, but once I was inside I was fine. Once having all white and blue interior, it was now covered in grey, red and green. They were our new city colours. Grey stood for the shadows and darkness that we went through, Red was all the blood spilt and love lost and the Green was for our new beginnings. I have grown somewhat found of the Green.

"Tobias," After my father had left I had decided to let everyone call me by my real name, especially sense the Factions were gone. It had taken a while for Zeke to get used to using it, but it eventually stuck.

"Zeke," I said with a smile as I slowed my walk and turned around to look at him. I couldn't quite hide my excitement. I wanted him to notice I wanted him to know that Tris was back, but I had promised I wouldn't tell, however if he figured it out himself…

"What has you so perky and bright today?" he asked as we started to make our way to the top floor. I pulled all the muscles in my face tight and then relaxed them.

"Nothing… I mean… bright?" I mumbled now that I had my smile under control. Zeke's face looked concerned for a moment.

"Tobias, I have known you for a long time, I've only ever seen you like this with her, so what's happened?" he was right, I was 'bright'. Last night Tris and I had decided that if came down to it we wold both leave the Fourth City and head back to whatever Government base she needed to live. Then we were kissing and my shirt had come off faster than I thought possible; except I couldn't tell him that so I just didn't reply.

"Tobias?"

"Hmmm?" I said pretending to be deep in thought.

"Fine, don't tell me, but it's pretty obvious something has changed. You know I'll just work it out." I wasn't so sure he would… after all, wasn't Tris dead?

**Tris's POV**

I woke up, but Tobias had gone. He had told me he would be going to work early. I wish I could have gone with him. See everyone and pretend that nothing had changed, but I knew that was impossible, too much _had _changed. I got out of bed to make some breakfast for myself, I hadn't eaten yesterday, and I had gotten distracted…

I went through a few of the cupboards to find the one with the bowl in it, along the way I found the cereal and dumped a random amount into the bowl.

_FALSH BACK_

"_What the hell is this?" I asked and Jack laughed._

"_Cereal, haven't you ever had it before?" I looked at the bowl of milk and crumbs he had put in front of me and took the spoon he was offering to me._

"_No and to be honest it seems to me that it was a blessing." He chuckled, realising I wasn't joking. _

"_What?" I asked trying not to sound defensive. "It's not my fault that this precious Government never thought to make it available in Chicago." I looked back at the bowl._

"_Just eat it, we have to go soon." Jack said trying not to laugh again. I shoved a spoon full into my mouth and once gain thought how lucky I had been not have been a victim of 'Cereal' before. _

_FLASH BACK OVER _

I smiled at the silly memory. I wasn't sure where it had come from, but was glad that I hadn't forgotten it, I wasn't sure why. I found myself wondering if Jack remembered it too.


	12. Escaping secrets

**A/N- I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT! I HAVE BEEN DIEING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER, BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUISY AND HAD A BAD CASE OF WRIER'S BLOCK! ANYWAY, HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Jack's POV**

"We need her back here by next week, Jack." I had been on the phone for over 2 hours with Jason and all he seemed to be telling me was that he needed Tris back.

"Yes, I know. We're just sorting everything out here and we'll be back by then easily. Don't worry; I'll get everything sorted out."

"And the child?" he asked, I paused. I never liked to talk about it.

"She is being taken care of. Agent Prior is aware of the circumstances." I wanted this conversation to finish and it did because I hung up after that.

**Tris's POV**

I heard the apartment door up and jumped up with joy, the result was spilling a bit of milk from my cereal onto the table. I ran into the living room

"Tobias!" but it wasn't Tobias, it was Evelyn with a suit case and a pale expression on her face. I stood frozen to the spot. I knew Evelyn would be coming back today, but I assumed that it would be later and I would be well out of the way. The silence with think like butter until she spoke.

"Beatrice?" I didn't expect Evelyn to use my full name, I hadn't heard it in so long I had almost forgotten how it sounded when it left people's mouths "Your… alive?" I didn't respond at first, but after what felt like hours I managed a nod. "What the Hell! Tris your alive!" she smiled for a moment then she suddenly was consumed with anger. "Do have any idea how long you have been gone?! How much you put him through?!" I jumped back a bit at the tone of her voice. _Of course I did! I had almost died! I had lived two years without the man I loved! With a child I knew was his! _

"Yes." Was all I could manage to say despite the things running through my mind.

"He still hasn't fully recovered." I smiled at that and remembered last night.

"Actually, he has." I bit my lip realising how cheek it had come out, but Evelyn seemed to calm down.

"I see…"

"And it's not like you didn't abandon him for most of his childhood." I knew both of them had moved on and were trying to forget about the past, but I couldn't resist. I had never been that found of Evelyn, she abandoned the man I loved as a child and left him with a beast.

"That's not fair-" she chocked on a cough

"Where is Tobias?" asked Evelyn once she regained control of her voice.

"At work, left early, will be back late." I said.

"Well then we have a lot of time and a lot of things to discuss." Evelyn smiled before heading over to the couch and patting the seat next to her. We certainly did have much to talk about, but I didn't really feel like doing that just yet.

"Actually, I was just heading out. I needed to meet someone. I should leave you to unpack;" I gestured to the suit case on the floor by the door "We can talk later. I am aware of how much that needs to be said." my mind flashed back to a small little girl with little blond curls and gorgeous eyes. She hadn't met her father and her father didn't even know of her existence. My life was in such a mess.

**A/N- WHAT A STUPID FILLER CHAPTER. THERE WAS ONE THING THAT CAME OUT IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH. TRIS LET HER SECRET ESCAPE! BUT ONLY YOU AND I KNOW FOR NOW… TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I MIGHT ELABOURATE ON IT OR REDUE IT, NOT SURE, BUT PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS! **


	13. Threats

**A/N- OKAY SO KNOW HOW I WAS HAVNG WRITER'S BLOCK? YEAH, WELL ITS FIXED! I THINK I HAVE A FEW GOO CHAPTERS SAVED UP! I HOPE THEY TURN OUT GOOD. **

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANKS Delaney Shinkle FOR GIVING ME A PLOT IDEA! **

**BUT THANKS TO EVERYONE YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! **

**Tris's POV**

I didn't even realise I was holding my breath until the door of the apartment was shut behind me and I had to gasp a bit for air. It wasn't like me to get stressed out like this, even when I was dying I didn't freak out like most people. When I had recovered from my encounter with Evelyn I ran down the stairs of the apartment building and burst out into the morning light. I kept running not wanting to be noticed or recognised by anyone. I ran and ran, till I reached the wheel. When I finally came to a stop my breaths were raspy and heavy, my first thought was I was out of shape, but then I realised I crying heavily. I dropped to knees and sobbed into my hands. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I couldn't ignore the regrets and wrong decisions, so I cried. I cried until I heard he snap of a branch. My head spun around just before a man in black lunged for my head. I jumped out of the way. There was no way this guy was going to get me thinking I was weak and a crying freak. I kicked him in the back and he dropped to the floor, but unlike usual I didn't stay to fight any more than I needed to because then I ran.

I looked behind me, but saw no one. I couldn't hear any distant footsteps or heavy breathing. I was not being followed. I was alone. _What the hell was that all about? What does some wired man in black want with me? _I looked around. I was somewhere in the woods, I searched for anything familiar, but saw nothing I recognised. Usually I would stay where I was, but I didn't want that guy to find me. I also certainly didn't want to head back the way I came. I decided to keep walking forward; maybe I could do a big loop and come back out again where I started.

Time seemed to fly by. I must have walking about an hour or so. I had started to think that I was recognising some bushes when I realised that I was actually just messing with myself. I had never seen that stupid bush before. I faced the facts, I was lost.

**Tobias's POV**

I came home and found an empty house. My mom's suitcase was in the lounge, but she herself was nowhere to be seen and neither was Tris. I wasn't sure where either would be so I just kicked off my shoes and laid down on the coach. I sat thinking about the past. About what could have happened if me and Tris had had the past two years with each other. What would have happened if she hadn't left? _Would we have kids? Would we be married? Would even still be together? _The light faded outside the window and my eyelids became heavy. I let sleep take me into its arms.

I woke up to a dark house. I wasn't sure what had woken me until I saw my mother's silhouette in the door way.

"Mom?" she took a step closer, and I heard her sniff. To other figures emerged from behind her.

"What's going on?" I sat up, my eyes were starting to adjust and I could now make out faces, or masks.

"Mr Eaton, you will have to come with us." A deep voice said. I stood up slowly my hands were shaking and I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Where's Tris?" I was greeted with silence

"Where is she!?" I shouted I was pretty sure everyone in the room jumped a few feet back.

"She is safe, but we must insist that you come with us, sir." I was about to refuse when I felt an iron grip take hold of my arms from behind. The slight sting as a needle pierced through soft skin at the base of my neck. My vision started to fade as black crept in around the edges and I slipped into darkness.

**Tris's POV**

I jumped to my feet as the door opened. It was Jack.

"Why am I here?" I demanded and he looked at me sadly.

"Tris, I'm so sorry." I shook my head

"That does not answer my question." He smiled slightly

"Come on Tris, you know why you're here. You know exactly what is going on and that nothing bad is going to happen." I laughed

"Then why exactly did you take me against my will to this… this place blindfolded? Why was I attacked in the woods? Why can I not leave?! Why have you betrayed me?!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs, but they were not hurting nearly as much as my chest.

"Tris, I haven't betrayed you! I haven't done anything wrong to you. You were the one who left me! You left me and our little girl!" I was speechless for a moment. I knew what I was going to say would hurt him, but I was so angry.

"_Our_ little girl? _Our little girl?_ You mean _my_ little girl. You are not her father. Tobias is her father!" I could see tears in his eyes. I knew he loved her, I knew he loved her as much as I did; after all he had raised her as his own. She didn't know another daddy even existed. A week after I had been _killed _I realised I was pregnant. When I told my superiors they were pretty pissed, but I told them she was never leaving my sight and this pissed them off even more. That was when they decided to partner me up with Jack. He was a rich member of the board and I was his fiancé who was going to have his baby, which I did, only it obviously wasn't his.

"Tris, they have her, they have her and I don't know what to do." My blood ran cold.

**A/N- HEY! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! OKAY, SO I WILL TRY AND GET YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. I GOT OFF SCHOOL ON FRIDAY SO NOW I'M OFF FOR THE SUMMER AND I'LL HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE. I HAVE ONE QUESTION FOR YOU ALL, WHAT SHOULD TOBIAS AND TRIS'S DUAGHTER BE CALLED? YOU CAN ALL VOTE. I'LL SEE IF ANY GET MORE THAN ONE. IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 7 THAN I'LL JUST PICK MY OWN THOUGH. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	14. Darkness

**A/N- OMG! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I AM SO SORRY! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND NAMES. I AM SORRY IF YOUR NAME WASN'T PICKED, IT'S NOTHING PERSONAL. I LOVED THEM ALL AND IT WAS SO HARD TO CHOOSE. THERE ARE QUITE A FEW POV CHANGES. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

**SLIGHT SPOILER IN A/N AT BOTTOM!**

**Tris's POV**

My hands started to shake and I felt my knees grow weak. My head became light and fuzzy and dropped to the floor. No, this couldn't be happening, it couldn't, it isn't… I. I felt Jack at my side.

"Tris? Tris!" he just kept shouting my name, I tried to speak but nothing came out of my mouth. They have her? They have her. They have her! My pulse was racing and I was finding hard to breath; at that moment I was having a hard time finding the urge to keep living. My little girl in the hands of a Government who I had betrayed, all because I wanted to, to, to… what the hell did I think I was going to get out of this trip? How could I not have thought of my previous little girl? How could Jack have left her alone? How could we have both been so stupid? I closed my eyes tightly and let sleep take me into its arms.

**Tobias's POV**

My eyes lifted open. I was blinded by the small light that radiated from a lamp in the corner of the room. I was lying on the floor of small room. I felt sticky and sweat lined my forehead, but I was from hot. A cold chill clung to the air and I resisted the urge to shiver. _Where am I? _I tried to sit up, but my muscles felt like jelly and my head started spinning, so I gently rested my head back onto the concrete flooring. I tried to remember what had happened before I fell unconscious… No. I had not fallen unconscious I had been forced into the dark sleep. I felt the strong hands shove a needle into the base of my neck. I was more out of shape than I realised. I should easily have been able to take them, but just the thought of hurting someone again with gun or not made me feel sick; or maybe that was chloroform too either way I was in no shape to get up let alone get out of here. _Where exactly is here?_

I suddenly thought of Tris and my eyes widened. My heart beat quickened. I remembered asking where she was.

"_She is safe," _the deep voice had said, but that was no longer enough to comfort me, not that it ever had been, but I needed to see her. I needed to find her. I shot up into a sitting position, but soon recollected why I had stayed on the floor just a few moments before. I fell back and smacked my head on the floor.

**Jack's POV**

Tris lay in my arms, small and pale. I brushed a piece of dirty blonde hair out of her face. She really was perfect. I didn't realise she had hated me so. _Had she always hated me? Had she never felt anything? _I refused to let myself believe that. We had had something, love or not, there had defiantly been something. There had been a light in her eyes at one point, but it faded before I had had a chance to catch it. Two years, I loved her the first moment I saw her, but knew there was hardly any chance for us, her heat belonged to another.

I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, soft and warm. I felt a tear fall and hit her on the cheek. Her eye lids started to flutter and her chest rose as she took in a deep breath.

"Tris?" I said softly as her eyes opened slightly.

"Mm…" she said before closing her eyes again.

"Tris are you okay?" she nodded gingerly and let out a breath I hadn't been aware I was holding.

"Jack, I need to…" she took another deep breath "We need to find her. We need to get her back. We need to save our daughter."

"Our daughter?" I asked as her words came flooding back to me and hit me harder than the first time.

"_You are not her father!" _The anger and force with which she had spoken with had been so painful, I had almost stopped breathing.

"Of course," she smiled softly "Our daughter." She mumbled. Then her face turned hard and she grunted. "Now help me up." I smiled as she changed her tone so easily, from caring and sleepy to demanding and alert.

"What are you smiling at?" she muttered as I pulled her to her feet.

"Nothing." And the smiled dropped off my face easily.

"Where is Tobias? I need to tell him. He needs to know."

"He's um, he's here." I say hesitantly, not for the same reason as her, but he is here.

"Where? Can I see him?" she asks then laughs at herself "No, I _need_ to see him."

"I know you do." I say. "And you can, but I think that you should wait and-"

"Jack, I want to see him now." I sigh,

"Fine." I left the room and she fallowed close behind me. God, this girl always got what she wanted.

**Tris's POV**

Jack led me down multiple hallways that all looked the same. They were all dimly lit and slightly damp. It was defiantly one of the older Government operation buildings, one I had never seen before, which would make it all the more difficult to find my way out should the need arise.

We stopped in front of steal grey door. I pressed my lips together. _Was Tobias locked behind this heavy door? _Jack turned to face me and opened the door it swung open easily and he almost bitterly smiled and gestured for me to go inside. I nodded and went in. Tobias was lying on the floor sleeping, or passed out. I walked over and kneeled beside him.

"Tobias?" I placed my hands on his chest, and shook him lightly. "Tobias?"

"Huh? What?" he opened his suddenly and then closed them again before they opened properly and concentrated on my face. "Tris." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What's wrong?" my forced smiled fell, "Why are you looking at me like that?" my hands started shaking again and I felt my eyes start to sting. In the door way I heard Jack take a deep breath. Tobias's gaze shifted to Jack and saw the fear that must have been in his eyes because he when he looked back to me his face was strained and nervous.

"Tobias, there is something I have to tell you."

**A/N- HEY, SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER, AREN'T I EAVIL? I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHO'S POV YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER. ONCE AGAIN I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE REGULARIER ALONG WITH MY OTHERS STORIES. (IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING THEY ARE **_**THE BROTHER **_**AND **_**GREEN OR BLUE**_**). I ALSO WANTED TO SAY THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND I AM AMING TO GET TO ONEHUNDRED REVIEWS! IF YOU REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER YO CAN GET A 500 WORD PRIVIEW FOR THE NEXT! THANKS AND HAPPY REVIEWING!**


	15. Try the Truth

**A/N- OKAY, SO I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE REACHED 111 REVIEWS! THAT IS TOTALLY AMAZING AND IT'S THANKS TO YOU GUYS! I CAN'T EVE TELL YOU HOW HAPPY THINS MAKES ME! I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE TO THE GUESTS THAT REVIEWED BECAUSE I COULD GIVE THEM A PREVIEW, BUT HERE IS THE WHOLE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Tobias's POV**

Tris looked down at me, her eyes were full of fear and worry, and it was making me nervous. "What's wrong?" I asked her, my voice shaking a bit. My head was pounding and I remembered how I had hit on the concrete floor. Her smile fell of her face

"Why are you looking at me like that?" her hands started to trembled on my chest and her eyes started to glaze over. In the door way I heard someone take in a deep breath and looked over her shoulder to see Jack standing there. His face was etched with frown lines that made him look so much older, when in fact he was only 2 years older than. He looked at me and I saw the same expression that Tris's face had: panic. I felt my face pinch with worry.

"Tobias, there is something I have to tell you." I nodded gently and a tear escaped her eyes.

"Anything." I say and bring a hand to her face. She leans into it and closes her eyes briefly.

"I, I don't know how to though."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." She takes a deep breath.

"Do you remember that night, the one before… before I died." I forced a smile.

"Of, coarse." Them memory fills me with warmth, how could I have forgotten.

"Well, I, you see, I became…" she took another deep breath "pregnant." She whispered that word. I was sure I had miss heard her. I was about to ask her to repeat when she did it herself.

"I had a little girl Tobias. Your little girl, our little girl." She chocked back a sob. I didn't know what to say. I had a child? I was a father? What was her name? What was her birthday? What was the colour of her eyes and hair? I had some many things running through my mind, but the most import was,

"Why are you telling me this now?" for some reason I was feeling angry with her. She had kept this from? How could she? I felt silly still lying on the floor so stood up, ignoring my head ach and the dizziness I felt from the sudden movement. She looked up at me from her knees for a moment before jumping to her feet. She opened her mouth but then closed it when she heard the sound of another voice.

"Because she needs your help, we both do." Jack took her hand in his as he said the last bit. She gave it quick squeeze and then let it go. Just his voice made me annoyed. What could they possibly want my help with? What did it have to do with me having a child?

"Tobias," her expression was pleading and full of pain "Marlene is in danger, I- she has been kidnapped." I stared at her. How could she let this happen? How could I ever trust her again?

I took a step towards her, "How did you leave her- did you not think- why didn't you tell me- what the hell!" I shouted unable to finish any of my sentences. I have never even seen this child, but the love I was feeling for her and the thought of never meeting her made me want to crawl into a hole and die. Tris was crying now and I realised how badly this must be affecting her too. Suddenly I felt guilty for thinking I was the only one who was worried right now. I reached and pulled her into my arms. She was smaller than she ever had been then. I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt and kept crying. Her hands had balled into fist and were grasping chunks of my shirt. I rested my chin on her head and held her tight.

"It's okay," I said soothingly rubbing my hand up and down her back. "We'll find her. We'll get her back." She nodded and stepped back. Her face was pale, but angry, she looked into my eyes and I saw again how weak she must be feeling. This new mask was just that, a mask.

"Your right." She wiped her palms on her shorts and turned and headed towards the door.

**Tris's POV**

My whole body felt jelly like at any moment I would just collapse into a pile of nothing in Tobias's arms.

"It's okay," He said softly rubbing a hand up and down my back. It felt like he was giving me his strength "We'll find her. We'll get her back." I felt a chill rundown my spine. We would get her back, no matter what and who ever had her, whoever had thought of this was going to have to deal with me. I nodded and stepped back. I could feel anger bubbling inside me, I looked up into Tobias's eyes and for a moment I let him know, my eyes told him that I was sorry and that I didn't mean for this to happen, but I kept on my knew mask, I would be strong for Marlene. I would need to be.

"Your right." I said I felt myself wipe my palms on my shorts and turned and headed towards the door. I looked at Jack as I passed and brushed my finger ever so slightly on his hand. I knew he had felt it though; we had become accustomed to little touches' like that during our time together. I knew they would follow me. They wanted to know where I was going, what my plan was, but like usually, I didn't really have one.

**Jack's POV**

I watched them. She felt safe in his arms I could tell. The way she fell into him. The way she let him know she was weak. He knew when she was. I felt my heart crack right up the middle.

"Your right." She said coldly and headed towards the door. I watched her, desperate for her to tell me something, show me some sign that she hadn't forgotten about me… and she did. I felt her hand brush against mine and that small touch stopped my heart from shattering. That single touch would keep me going. I loved that girl. I loved her more than anybody should be allowed to, but then again, technically, I wasn't allowed.

**A/N- OKAY, SO THIS CHAPTER IS 1,128 WORDS LONG. I WILL TRY TO RIGHT MORE NEXT TIME. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I AM GOING TO BRING SOME NEW CHARICTERS SOON, MAYBE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, NOT SURE MAYBE IN THE NEXT FEW. I HAVE AF FEW QUETIONS. DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE JACK ANOTHER LOVE INTEREST? DO YOU WANT TRIS AND TOBIAS TO HAVE A NOTHER CHILD TOWARDS THE END? PLEASE TRY TO ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS IN YOUR REVIEWS; IT ONLY TAKES A FEW SECONDS! SO PLEASE, REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	16. To leave or to stay?

**A/N- LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I HAVE 125 REVIEWS; THIS IS SO MUCH MORE THAN I EVER DREAMED! SORRY FOR YET ANOTHER SLOW UPDATE, I'M JUST A BUSY GURL. I'M SURPRISED YOU GUYS ARE STILL AROUND REALLY. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Tris's POV**

"What exactly did they say?" I asked Jack once we were all settled into the room I had woken up in. I was sat crossed legged on top of a table. Tobias was pacing back and forth in the door way and Jack was sat in a desk chair.

"What did who say?" he asked uncertain what I was asking him. I sighed,

"What did Vize and Adeline say, where is Marlene?" he nodded lightly as if he had known all along. Vize and Adeline are the head of the Government. They run the whole operation and undercover scheme that I and Jack are a part of. I was assuming that they were the ones who contacted Jack about getting me to return and about having Marlene.

"Well, it was Adeline that called. She said that she wasn't in the mood for games anymore and that this is serious stuff." His brow was furred and I felt anger starting to build up inside me. Adeline had always treated me like a child, like I was a joke and now she thought it was okay to mess with my family? _Wasn't she the one playing games here?_ I was trying to think of a way I could respond to this without shouting, when Jack continued.

"She said that you needed to get back and answer questions, that people were starting to get suspicious about your disappearance. I mean she's kind of right about that, Tris. You put this whole thing in jeopardy, you just… left." His eyes were dark and pained his face seemed to have aged in the past 24 hours. There were creases in the corners of his eyes and dark circles were forming under them too. I didn't say anything I just looked down into my lap and to my hands.

"Go on," Tobias prompted. He had stopped walking and was now leaning against the door from, the corners of his mouth pulled down into a frown. I felt Jack eyes on me, waiting for me to look at him.

"Adeline told me that if I could get you to the casino on Thursday than everything could go back to the way it was, but if I couldn't than there would be hell to pay." Today was Tuesday.

"So when did this woman say that she had my daughter?" Tobias voice was angry and strained.

"Before she hung up. She said that there was a lot more at stake than my job; she said that if I wanted Marlene back safe and sound than that's exactly how you needed to return." Tobias snorted and we both turned to look at him.

"Well that's not going to happen so, we need a plan." He said like this was obvious, but I didn't agree.

"Why not? Tris made a mistake leaving." Jack stood up and looked Tobias dead in the eye. I knew exactly where this was going.

"Maybe she made a mistake leaving Chicago." Tobias said sanding up strait.

"Look can we please concentrate on Marlene? Please? We need to get out of here." I hopped off the table and headed over to them. They were both glaring at each other. Their fists clenched. Suddenly they both looked at me.

"And what do you think we should do?" they said in unison.

"I think I- we should go to the casino. Marlene will be there, surely, they will be making sure I arrive and if I don't… anyway they will be there, with her and that's why we are going to go."

"Wait you want to want to go? You want to leave again?" Tobias looked sad that he even thought I would think about it, but the truth was, I had no intention of staying. I was done with this spy work. I was going to get my daughter back and run for the hills.

"Of course not, this is a rescue mission. We get Marlene out and get out of there; as simple as that." I smiled at the confidence I seemed to have.

"Easier said than done." Jack mumbled while running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know if this is a very good plan Tris." Tobias shook his head slightly his face looking at me like he did all that time ago, when he thought I might hand myself in to Jeanine Matthews… which I did end up doing and it didn't turn out so well so I could understand where he was coming from.

"I'm in." Jack said after a long and heavy silence. I smiled and couldn't resist giving him a quick hug before turning to Tobias. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." I laughed roughly and kissed him. His hands took hold of my waist and his soft lips kissed me back and I realised just how much I had actually wanted him.

"Hmhm." Jack cleared his throat and we both pulled back.

"Right then, let's get going."

**A/N- SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP, BUT I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTERING GOING ALREADY AND THAT IS GOING TO BE A LONG ONE. I THINK THIS STORY HAS A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT; I MIGHT DO AN EPILOGE OR A SEQUAL… OF YOU GUYS WANT. JACK IS GOING TO GET A NEW LOVE INTEREST BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT YOU GUYS WANTED AND I THINK IT'S FOR THE BEST. I NEED A NICK NAME FOR MARLENE THAT TRIS COULD CALL HER. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW, FAV FALLOW! THANKS!**


	17. The Casino

**A/N- OKAY SO HERE I THE NEST CHAPTER, I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATLY, I MEAN I HAVE BATTLING STRESS THE AMOUNT OF WORK I AM DOING IN AND OUT OF SCHOOL… WELL NOTHING I DO IS FOR FUN ANYMORE IT'S ALL 'IMPROTANT FOR MY FUTURE' AND THIS IS MY THREE HOURS OF FREEDOM I GET A WEEK AND I AM GIVING IT TO YOU GUYS. I AM REALLY SORRY THAT I HAV'T UPDATED IN SO LONG, I FEEL SO BAD, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! **

**Tris's POV**

"I still don't really like this plan." Tobias said as he looked me up and down. I was wearing a tight black dress that finished just above my knees. My hair was down around my face in loose curls, my lips bright red and my feet already aching in the 5 inch heals I had on. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

"I think I look perfect. Just like Kalie, right?" I asked Jack. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Kalie? Who is Kalie?" Tobias asked the corners of his mouth turned down into a frown.

"Kalie is my name… when I'm undercover. Is everyone ready to go?" Jack was wearing a tux and so was Tobias. He looked so hansom and smart… I smiled and tried not to run up and give him a huge kiss on the lips.

"Well everyone but you." Jack chuckled and walked over to me slowly. I had a confused look on my face, _what was I missing? _I wiped my palms on my dress and didn't feel the catch of the ring. _My engagement ring is gone. I threw it on the floor of Tobias's apartment._ _Sh*t. _

"Phil found it when he went to get your boyfriend. I guess he thought it might be important… and how right he was." Jack pulled the diamond from his pocket and slipped it onto my finger. My heart skipped a beat, just like it had when he first did it, like it had when I had taken it off to see Tobias, like it had when I had seen it in Tobias's hand. Jack looked back up into my eyes. I couldn't read his expression, was he sad, or worried or… angry? Tobias cleared his throat and I pulled my hand away from Jack.

"Okay," I said looking down "Let's go." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and looped my arm through Jack's and we walked outside to the Limo that was waiting for us. Jack helped me in and followed after me.

"I'll keep an out for Marlene." Tobias said leaning into the vehicle.

"And so will we." I said nodding my head.

"Your job is to look normal, like nothing is wrong. When I have her, I'll tell you and we will leave through the fire escape on the third floor." He held up his ear piece and put it in before shutting the door and getting into the cab behind us. Me and Jack put ours in and sat in silence.

**Jack's POV**

There were flashing lights everywhere, music was playing but nothing could drown out the cheers of people who had either won a ton of money or were already wasted. Tris's heals were sinking into the thick red carpet, her face was glowing and she had her head resting on my shoulder. The casino girls were walking around holding trays of refreshments and broachers, wearing not much more than glittery underwear. I looked around trying to find some familiar faces.

"There, twelve o'clock." Tris mumbled before letting go of me and waving at a couple walking towards us.

"Hester!" she squealed tottering over to the girl in the pink, glittery dress that barely covered her butt.

"Too long! Too long!" she was saying as she kissed the girl on each cheek. The man with Hester was watching me over Tris's shoulder. He had a smirk on his face. She turned to him

"Aaron, always great to see you!" she grabbed his hands and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kalie, Hester has been bugging me to see you." Both the girls giggled. Hester was Aaron's girlfriend. She and Tris had always gotten along and Tris really cares for her. She's a sweet girl who hasn't picked the best guy. Aarons' known for being harsh and having a sharp tongue.

"Ryker, I've been looking for you." Aaron said sidestepping Tris and reaching out to shake my hand.

"Same here, we have some things to go over I guess?" I reapply coolly. I can hear the girls whispering and chatting and giggling with each other and I know that Tris is already deep in character. I also know that she is far from focused on Hester. I know she is discreetly scanning the room for any sign of Marlene or Tobias.

"Ryker! Mind if I steel your girl for a while?" Hester shouts over the noise. Tris is smiling, and gives me subtle nod to say its okay.

"Sure, as long as you have her back within the hour" I say and Hester and Tris giggle before disappearing into the crowd of people that just came in.

"Shall we?" Aaron gestured towards an open table. I nodded and we sat down. He waved over a girl with a black tray balanced on her fingertips.

"So, down to business-"

"Can I get you gentlemen anything?" Aaron smiled at her as he looked her up and down.

"Um, yes I'll have a Jack Daniels." I say.

"On ice?" she asked lightly I gave a short nod. She turned to Aaron.

"And you sir?" he cleared his throat and looked up at her face for the first time.

"I'll have the same." She smiled

"Okay," she turned to me and blushed "Thank you." She quickly turned and left.

"Well, anyway it turns out that Dug has been the one stealing funds from the experiments. He is looking at 5 to 8 years in prison." I tried to hide the shock on my face, Dug was the last person I expected to be the one me and Tris were trying to catch, and in fact I had been telling Vize and Adeline that I thought it was Aaron.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that…"

"I know, it's shocking really, but I bet you weren't expecting this more,"

"Oh?" I asked puzzled at where this conversation was going now.

"He said that you were helping him." Aaron had a smirk on his face, one of power and triumph.

"I don't know what you are talking about Aaron, I don't believe for one second that Dug would do this." He laughed dryly.

"What, that he wouldn't drag you down with him?" before I could reply the girl came back over with two short, wide glasses.

"One for you, and one for you." She placed them down in front of us.

I managed to force out a thank you. I picked up the glass and downed the drink, even though it was meant to be sipped slowly. The liquor slide down my throat and I pursed my lips at the burning sensation that was filling my mouth. The girl looked from me to Aaron who was calmly swirling his drink around his glass. Her eyes met mine and she had a worried look on her face.

"My boss would like to speak to you." She said coolly to me, her smile was back her voice was innocent and sweet.

"What?" I asked her confused, Aaron was looking out at the card tables, probably bored and ready for her to leave so he could have me arrested or whatever.

"My boss," she repeated through her teeth, still not letting her smile fall.

"Okaaaay," I said hesitantly standing up, still not quite sure what was going on.

"I'll just be a minute." I said to Aaron. His eyebrows were furred together and his back was no longer relaxed.

"We're not finished with this conversation," he said sternly.

"I'll be back." I said before turning away, knowing perfectly well that when I was finished with whatever this girl wanted, I would go find Tris.

So far I hadn't heard anything over the ear piece. The girl led me into a back room. It was empty except for a few old gambling machines that lined the walls. The carpet was green and worn, far different from the plush red carpet that had been at the entrance.

The girl had long red hair and pale skin. Her lips were a bright red and she had a light dusting of freckles across her nose. Her eyes were a dark green. Her heels brought her to my eye level, but she was small.

"A thank you wouldn't go amiss." She said her hands on her his.

"'I'm sorry?" I said not quite sure what it was I was supposed to thank her for.

"I've worked here a long time, I know a man in trouble when I see one." She sighed.

"Oh, well I wasn't in trouble-"

"Yeah, yeah okay. Whatever you say." the way she rolled her eyes made me smile, she seemed to know when I was lying already.

"Thanks." I said she looked at me again and blushed, her gaze falling to her feet.

"It was no biggie really." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, making the beads hanging from her costume sway.

"My names Pepper." She said shyly, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"My names Ryker," I paused deciding whether I should give her my real name too, "Jack Ryker." I said after a while. She giggled, and I realised she must be around 19.

"Well than Jack Ryker, is there anything else I can help you with?"

**Tobias's POV**

Marlene was two year old girl. There should be many of those in the back rooms of a casino. So why was it becoming so difficult to find any trace of her. My ear piece was silent and I was beginning to wonder if I should go find Tris and Jack when I heard a scream.

**A/N- OKAY SO THERE IS CHAPTER 17, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I THINK I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND AN EPILOGE LEFT FOR THIS STORY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I HOPE YOU GUYS WEREN'T TOO CONFUSED, PM IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR IDEAS. PLEASE REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW! THANKS!**


	18. The End

**A/N- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, YOU REALLY ARE GREAT! I WAS SUPRISED TO SEE HOW MANY OF YOU ARE STILL READING AND REVIEWING!**

**IMPORTANT!-**

**I JUST WANT TO CLEAR A FEW THINGS UP; I THOUGHT THAT A FEW THINGS MIGHT GET A BIT CONFUSING. AARON IS SOMEONE WHO IS ON THE BOARD THAT JACK IS PRETENDING TO BE APART OF. PEOPLE HAVE BEEN STEALING FOUNDS FROM EXPERIMENTS AND JACK AND TRIS HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIND OUT WHO WAS THE ONE STEALING THE MONEY. AARON HAS FRAMED A MAN CALLED DUG FOR THIS CRIME AND HAS MADE HIM SAY THAT JACK OR RYKER (THIS IS HIS UNDER COVER NAME, NOTHING ELSE, NOT HIS LAST NAME LIKE HE LEAD PEPPER TO BELIEVE) WAS ALSO IN ON IT. THIS IS A LIE. **

**ONE MORE THING AND I PROMISE TO GET BACK TO THE STORY; JACK IS GOING TO GET A NEW LOVE INTEREST, SPOILER! IT'S PEPPER!**

**Tobias's POV**

_My ear piece was silent and I was beginning to wonder if I should go find Tris and Jack when I heard a scream._

I stopped walking and turned around. I could feel the colour drain from my face. I may have never heard the sound of her voice before, but that scream, it seemed to awaken something inside of me and before I could think I was soaring back down the corridor, trying to be light on my feet so I would be able to hear any noise that might give me a sine to where Marlene might be. I heard another shriek, this time closer and without a pause I turn down a left corridor towards the sound. There was another, but this one sounded more like a squeal of laughter.

"Will you shut her up?!" I heard a man shout angrily from behind a closed door a few metres away. I slowed down to a walk, but continued towards the door.

"I'm sorry; she is very cheerful… what a little brat. She thinks I'm going to play with her." a woman said, her voice had an irritated tone to it. The man laughed a low and shallow laugh.

"What's so funny?" the woman snapped. The man kept chuckling.

"Nothing, it's just, you… you playing…" he kept taking quick breaths as he spoke. Something dropped onto the floor with a bang and someone swore under their breath. I stood outside the door, not quite sure what do. _Should I call Tris? Should I just barge in, grab Marlene and run? Should I just… wait? _

"Stupid kid." The woman spat.

"Adeline-" there was a loud smack that seemed to echo through the empty halls. My eyes went wide as I heard her start cry, to scream, to feel pain… to be honest I can't even remember kicking the door down. I can't remember the faces of the people who were holding her sense all I really saw when I entered the room was Marlene… and a gun. This didn't mean I stopped. Marlene was sat on a meatal table, her little blonde curls were tousled in all directions, and her large blue eyes were filled with tears that were about to streaming down her face. Her right cheek was a bright red, a hand mark clearly visible.

"Stop, what you're doing!" I heard someone shout. Anything about that voice was forgotten the second I remembered it. I also didn't listen. I lunged towards Marlene and gathered her in my arms.

"Do something!" the woman shouted as I was halfway out the door. That's when I felt the bullet hit me.

**Tris's POV**

I poured another vodka shot into the small plat pot next to me. Hester was completely wasted and I was, well, pretending to be. I couldn't afford to get drunk right now.

"You know, Aaron… Jack and you… it's so funny… I would have never guessed…" I wasn't really listening to Hester either, only capturing bits and pieces of sentences, she was talking nonsense and I was keeping an eye on the time. Still no word from Tobias, we're all meant to meet in 10 minutes.

"Hess, I think I might just pop to the ladies." I giggled and hopped off my bar stool. I wobbled on my heals and grabbed the side of the bar for balance. I wiped my palms on my dress and tossed my dark hair over my shoulder.

"Oh! I'll come withy!" Hester went to get down.

"No!" I shouted a little too quickly, if she was sober, she would have noticed, but she wasn't, so she didn't.

"I mean, no it's okay, besides," I giggled again "I think the bar man is checking you out." I winked at her and walked away. My hands were shaking and my head was pounding. _What if we don't find her? What if we have to leave without Mar? What if someone is hurt? _I try to shake the thoughts from my head. I was scanning the room for Jack and Tobias, but couldn't see either of them anywhere. I weaved in and out of the people that were standing around.

I opened the door to the stair case that would lead me to the third floor. A cold breeze hit me and I shivered. My skimpy dress didn't provide me with much protection from a draft. I stood still for a few moments. Time was flying by like a humming bird, just a blur. My world was in the midst of an earthquake, only in my case it wasn't a natural disaster that could leave it empty and destroyed… it was me. I had caused this and I wasn't the only one who was going to suffer from it if Tobias didn't find Mar, or if anything went wrong. The door slammed behind me echoing through the empty tower and woke me from my thoughts. I looked towards the stairs and headed towards them slowly I placed one foot on the first step before I bolted up them. Taking two at a time whenever my short legs thought they could handle it.

"Tris," I heard in my ear, but I ignored it.

"Tris, it's Tobias," I still didn't slow down. His voice was rough and weak. He was breathing heavily and I assumed he must be running.

"Tris, I-I'm outside… where I said I would be. I have her, but I'm," he stopped talking. I felt tears running down my face. I couldn't remember when I had started crying and it took everything in me not to stop running and collapse right there on the stairs. If I did I knew I would never get up. If did I was afraid I would never stop crying, if I did, I felt that I would just die there. Alone.

"Shot." I heard the word, but I didn't process it. Tobias whispered it like was a secret and I guess it was, in a weird way this whole thing was a huge secret. I saw the sign for the third floor; a big bold **3 **on a white background. I saw the fire exit door open, a cold wind blowing into the building. It explained why I felt the draft on the ground floor, but why was it open…? I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I continued outside down the metal steps of the fire escape. And it was confirmed when I saw Tobias sat on the ground, leaning against the wall, Marlene in his arms, both of them covered in blood.

**Jack's POV**

"_My names Ryker," I paused deciding whether I should give her my real name too, "Jack Ryker." I said after a while. She giggled, and I realised she must be around 19. _

"_Well than Jack Ryker, is there anything else I can help you with?" _

"No, that's okay, I better go." Her face fell

"Oh, fine, cool, its okay… I better get back to work anyway."

"Thanks again though, I really appreciate it." I said and took a step towards the door. I was pretty sure I was meant to meet the others soon.

"You're welcome,"

"It was nice meeting you." I say and she blushes slightly.

"You too." her eyes sparkle and she picks up a lock of hair to twirl around her finger. I feel like I should just scoop her up and tuck her in my pocket where she would be safe.

I looked up the middle of the stairs; they seemed to spiral on forever. It was chillier in here than it was in the casino. I went to take my first step when I heard someone speak through my ear piece.

"Tris," I waited for her to answer, but she didn't

"Tris, it's Tobias," His voice was rough and weak. He was breathing heavily it sounded like he was in pain. Why wasn't she responding?

"Tris, I-I'm outside… where I said I would be. I have her, but I'm," he didn't finish his sentence, but I didn't take much notice; he had Marlene, she was safe. That was what I was thinking about when I heard him speak one more word.

"Shot" it was barely audible, but it was there and my heart beat quickened when I still didn't hear Tris reapply. I tried to listen to what was around me, for any sign of her. There was something. Someone was running up the steps. They were high up and I had hoped it was Tris. I started up the stairs after her.

**Tris's POV**

I ran over to them and dropped to my knees. Both of them had their eyes closed. I opened my mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a sob. I shoved my fist into my mouth to stop myself from crying out. I was shaking all over. Fear seemed to consume and I felt like shutting down.

"_Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up." _Those words had been said so long ago that when I heard them in my mind I had to try to remember who had said them, the boy… the man lying front of me.

"Tobias," I whispered, I placed one hand on his cheek and the other on the top of Marlene's loose blonde curls. I looked over and saw the black van that we had set up for our escape, an escape that seemed almost impossible now. Tobias's shoulder was covered in blood. It was drenching his shirt and Marlene had her cheek resting on it.

"Tris!" I heard someone shout.

"Tris! Get to the van! Get Mar! I'll get him!" it's Jack. He is running down the fire escape steps. I closed my eyes tightly. Everything was in slow motion when I opened them again. Jack was shouting more things at me, but I couldn't hear him. I grabbed Marlene and ran towards the van. I slide the door open and jumped into the back seat. The bottom of the vehicle looked like it used to be white, but had faded to a dusty grey. Three drops of blood fell off of Marlene and onto it. I placed her into the car seat I had put in the van turned back just as Jack was trying to haul Tobias into the back with me. I grabbed his red stained shirt and pulled. Once Tobias was in, Jack slammed the door shut and hopped into the front seat.

"Go!" I screamed as I heard a gunshot and a bullet hit the van. There were shouts and I looked out the window to see Vize standing with a gun raised and pointed at us. Adeline was standing at the top of the fire escape steps shouting orders. I flew backwards as Jack pressed on the gas pedal. The back ally of the casino flew passed the window and we turned out onto a small road. Jack didn't slow down. I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the back of my seat. Only now did I realise that Marlene was crying, that Tobias was awake. I leaned down and kissed him. He kissed me back and only now did I realise that maybe, everything could be okay and right then right there, I could almost see happiness… and it wasn't that far away.

**A/N- AHHHH! THERE IT IS! THE LAST CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS A VERY GOOD ENDNG, I'VE NEVER FINISHED A FANFIC BEFORE SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT PEOPLE LIKE. I WILL POST AN EPILOGE, I DON'T KNOW WHEN BUT KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! I REALLY WANT TO GET 150 REVIEWS, I KNOW IT'S A LOT TO ASK FOR, BUT YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I THINK YOU CCAN DO IT! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! TAKE A FEW SECONDS TO LET ME KNOW YOUR THERE AND LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE! **


End file.
